forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Changelog 1.21
Dear Kings and Queens, The new guild treasury is the highlight of the forthcoming update to 1.21. With the update, the spoiling of supplies will also be removed, the game tutorial will also see some general improvements, and the GvG feature will receive numerous bugfixes and other improvements, including the new Modern Era province. Guild treasury The new guild treasury allows members to donate goods directly to the guild, without needing to enter the army management screen first. The feature is accessible from your guild screen, in its own tab. To donate goods to your guild, simply select the good from the drop-down menu, add an amount, then hit the donate button. The update to 1.21 will take place on March 11th. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, and we apologise for any inconvenience caused. Thank you for supporting Forge of Empires. Sincerely, The Forge of Empires team. Features and Changes # Guild treasury. ## Removed Supply Spoiling - The time limit in which to collect supplies has been changed to 100 days, meaning that, effectively, they can no longer spoil. This is to remove the negative impact of spoiled supplies. ## Coin production in the town hall now increases with age. ## Improvements to the game tutorial. This includes better positioning and addition of arrows, improvements to window positions and usability, and disabling of buttons which can cause confusion during the early stages of the game. ## Modern Era province added to GvG # GvG ## It is now possible to open the GvG continent on the world map. ## A flash error could cause the HQ not to update. This has been fixed. ## After a battle, units could appear doubled in the army management screen. This problem has been fixed. ## In some cases, the battle summary window took the player to Campaign Map instead of Province Map. This has been corrected. ## Unlocking a slot should be possible without units. This has now been corrected. ## The ColonialAge Sector at 22 should be rock. This has been fixed. If your guild owns this sector have a guild leader send a ticket to support prior to the update. ## There was a problem with infinite loading when going to the guild profile of a dissolved guild. This problem has been fixed. ## NPC health bar did not update properly after granting freedom. This has been fixed. ## When using Grant Freedom, borders were not correctly updated. This problem has been solved. ## Added a blimp when a sector is damaged and when a sector is granted freedom. ## The incorrect tab was displayed when opening the User Guide while in the Province map. This has been fixed. ## Siege armies could get wet feet due to their distance from the besieged sector. This has been fixed. ## The siege army tab should only ever be green if it belongs to your own guild in the army management screen. This has been fixed. ## "Old" defending armies get pushed to the right when deploying additional defenders. This has been fixed. ## The Guild Menu opens twice when guild name is clicked on the GvG interface. This issue has been fixed. ## Title of the event log was covered. This problem has now been solved. ## Trees disappeared after a sector had been granted freedom sometimes. This has been fixed. ## Added an orange border to river sectors. ## Guild members would remain at the Guild continent map even after the guild dissolved or the member was removed. This no longer occurs. ## Implemented province highlight effect for Modern Era province Bugfixes # A problem with a quest not providing the reward has been fixed (ID: 906050). # The quest "Reclaim the Throne" did not correctly update when making your population happy / angry. This has been fixed. # The "Infiltrate" quest counted also when conquered. This has been fixed. # A hiding unit could be revealed to the wrong units. This has been fixed. Category:Changelog -- 21:33, April 27, 2016 (UTC)